Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: Claire Roberts is a normal woman, until she finds out her finacé is cheating, and gets mixed up in the Hooligan world of the GSE. Rated M for drinking, violence, sex and swearing. Matt is NOT in this story. Please Review. Now complete. Part One of Two
1. Piolet

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Green Street or any of its characters. Also, I do not own any of the book quotes that I have placed at the start of each chapter. I only own Claire, Summer and Jasper. **

**Finally, my Green Street fan fiction is here! All I ask is that you comment, please no flaming. If you want to put in constructive comments, please do. I haven't put Matt Buckner in my story, because i really don't like him. He ruined the relationship in the GSE, so Gah! He does not deserve to be in my story.**

**I was also a little concerned, because people hardly read Green Street fanfictions, so i really don't know what reviews or readers i will get, if i get any.**

**For now, enjoy !**

* * *

**The Road goes ever on and on**

**Down from the door where it began.**

**Now far ahead the Road has gone,**

**And I must follow, if I can,**

**Pursuing it with weary feet,**

**Until it joins some larger way**

**Where many paths and errands meet.**

**And whither then? I cannot say. **

**J.R.R. Tolkien**

**The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Pilot

Chapter One

'Aye Aye! ' came the irritating voice of Pete Dunham as he entered the Staff Room. Claire Roberts gritted her teeth, and put her head down to continue reading. The chair beside her moved, and her book was snatched from her hands.

'What you reading?' asked Pete, as he looked at the front cover.

'Twilight' growled Claire, her fists clenched. Pete placed the book back on her lap, that stupid grin on his face. 

'So, 'ow are you this wonderful day' Claire glanced over his shoulder at the window. It was pouring it down. She raised an eyebrow, and got to her feet. 

'Piss off Dunham' she checked her watch. 'I have to get home. Now get out my way' Claire kept her voice low, as she pushed past Pete, towards the staff room door.

'Tell Jasper I say hi!' Pete called after her. Claire rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

'Hey Babes' smiled Jasper from the armchair when Claire got home. 

'Hey' she smiled, pulling off her jacket and hanging it up. Claire kicked off her shoes, and moved into the sitting room. As usual, some football match was on. She rolled her eyes. 'Still watching this shit?' she teased, perching herself on the arm of chair, and tilted his head up. Their lips connected, and she smiled into the kiss, her hand tugging into his blond locks gently.

'Did you have a good day?' he asked, when Claire pulled her lips from her fiancés.

She nodded. 'Yeah it was fine'

'You know, we should go for a drink down the Abbey tonight' said Jasper thoughtfully. Claire froze. The Abbey was Pete's hangout. She looked at Jasper hard.

'Why there?'

'It's been ages. Come on, it'll be fun.' 

'For you perhaps' Claire mumbled under her breath as she walked into the kitchen.

'Look. Stop moaning. We're going' snapped Jasper, before turning the volume up on the TV. Claire shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself retorting. After putting the kettle on, Claire leaned against the counter. Claire had known Pete and his gang for two years now, since she had moved down from Lincolnshire. She also knew exactly what Pete and his friends liked to do. Claire knew all about the GSE, after accidently stumbling across them in the middle of a drunken brawl with some Arsenal firm. She had forced Pete to tell her everything, and even though he was reluctant, he did. Bovver had been quite up in arms about Claire knowing, but he soon got over that, after about a year, and after the millionth time when Claire said she wasn't going to tell anyone. The kettle rumbled as it boiled, and the woman pulled open a cupboard and pulled out a mug.

'Yes please Claire,' Came the rough voice from the front room. Claire grabbed a second mug, and closed the cupboard. 

'What time are we going out?'

'In an hour... YES! COME ON YOU BLUES!' As Claire had walked into the front room with the two cups of tea, Jasper was stood on the armchair, cheering away for Blackburn Rovers scoring.

'Oi, get your feet off' Claire scolded. 

Jasper jumped off the chair, grabbing Claire around the waist. She quickly put the mugs on the coffee table, as Jasper swung her up and kissed her cheek. '2-1 to the Blue Army!!' he sang. Claire laughed, as Jasper set her down again, and she quickly darted up the stairs. There might be an off chance that the GSE wouldn't be at the Abbey, she thought to herself. Then she shook her head. 'No chance' she muttered, as she pulled a pair of jeans and a red jumper from her wardrobe. She slid them over her head, and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Claire didn't know why guys liked her. Personally, she thought she looked rather ordinary. Her dark brown hair did have a little bounce to it, but she was curvy. She didn't realise guys really did like curvy. Her jumper hugged her body, showing off all her curvy bits. Claire laughed to herself. Her skin was pale, like someone who hated sunlight, and her eyes were a dull grey green. But men just seemed to love her. Oh, how that annoyed Jasper.

After she was dressed, Claire moved into the bathroom to do her make-up and brush her hair. It wasn't every day that she and Jasper went out. He was a manager at a bank, and she was a reception teacher. Claire guessed he only had a day off for the match. Claire moved back into the living room. Jasper was pulling on his jacket. 'Are you ready now or what?' asked Jasper.

'Yeah, alright. Come on.' 

* * *

Claire followed Jasper into the Abbey. It was quite packed, the air unclean with cigarette smoke. '…I'm West Ham till I die!' sang most of the people in the pub. Jasper took Claire's hand and led her to a table near to where a group of men were sat. 'Aye, aye Claire!' called Pete from the table at the back, at which he was sat. Claire felt Jasper tense beside her. It was okay to say that Pete and Jasper didn't see eye to eye. She tugged him into the seat.

'Ignore them' she muttered. Swill wolf whistled and the men roared with laughter. Jasper shook his head, a dirty look on his face. 

'What do you want to drink?' 

'Coke please' replied Claire. Jasper made his way to the bar, and Claire looked at her hands, twisting and untwisting them on her lap. The two chairs on either side of her were scraped as they were pulled back. She stopped herself looking up.

'Alright Claire?' greeted Bovver. Claire now looked up slowly.

'Oh. It's you' she replied, a dull tone to her voice. Claire glanced to her left to see Pete. She shot him her best glare. Pete chuckled his velvet chuckle. 'Fuck off'

'That's not very nice language for a lady!' said Pete, with a look of mock shock on his face. Two glasses were placed on the table a little too hard. Some cola sloshed over the side of the glass and onto the wooden table top. All three of them looked up to see Jasper staring down at them, the same look of disgust on his face.

'You heard her. Fuck off. She aint interested'

'And you think she interested in you, mate?' said Bovver, getting to his feet and squaring up. Pete rose to his full height also, and looked at Bovver.

'I'm the one engaged to her' retorted Jasper. 'So yeah, I'd say she is. You see, she don't chose scum like you. She likes people with a bit of class.' Bovver grabbed the front of Jasper's shirt, but Pete grabbed his wrist. 'Come on mate. We can see her later'

'No you will not' said Claire, her eyes still narrowed at the cocky bastard. 'I don't even want you to breath near me' Bovver shouldered past Jasper, and Jasper almost turned on him. 'Jasper!' said Claire sharply. 'Sit down' she took her cold glass and sipped the cola, an ice cube bouncing against her lip. She sucked it in, and sucked on the small square of ice as her eyes followed Pete and Bovver back to their table. She noticed both of them moved to seats where they could talk to the guys and watch her at the same time. Jasper seemed to notice aswell. 

'I'll give them summing to watch' he muttered. Claire ignored this comment, and almost chucked on the ice cube, when Jasper's hand slid down her thigh. 

'What the hell are you doing?' she hissed. They were in a room full of people. 'Are you completely out of it?' Instead of answering, his lips moved to her jaw line, sucking gently on the skin there. Then he whispered in her ear. 

'Look at his face' Jasper laughed softly. Claire turned to see Pete still staring, his jaw clenched. He took a big swig of beer, and then got to his feet. For a moment, Claire thought he was coming over to them, but he moved into the male toilets, slamming the door shut behind him. 

''Scuse me love' 

'What now?' snapped Claire, as the chair on the left of her moved again, this time occupied by Swill. 

'My friend over there' he pointed behind him at Bovver. 'He wanna know what your numba is?' Claire was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Jasper beat her to it. 

'Tell him to fuck off' he snarled.

'Yeah mate, but I was asking the lady' Swill said, a matter of fact tone to his voice.

'Yeah mate, but I'm answering. Tell him, that if he bothers us again, his gonna get it'

'Ah, your funeral' smirked Swill.

'I'd like to see the day!'

'Will you two shut up' asked Claire, her eyebrows raised. 'You're like children. Now, Swill'

'Yes darlin'? '

'Tell Bovver that I'm engaged, and if he tries anything I _will_ kick his arse. Understood?'

'Absolutely' Swill saluted, and then staggered back over to his table to pass on the message.

**An hour later**

One good thing had come from tonight. The GSE hadn't bothered her since her message to Bovver.

One bad thing, was that Jasper was now completely out of his head, and rambling on about racehorses. 'I mean, it's not like I wanna be a race horse. It's just a dream right' he dribbled on. Claire nodded, her head in her arms as she lent against the table. 'Let's go home. But I wanna piss first.' 

'About time; I'll wait outside' Claire muttered. Jasper managed to get up from his chair without falling over and moved past the people into the male toilets. Claire got to her feet, and moved through the drunks until she got to the doors. The fresh, cool night air hit her, and she breathed it in with some release. The door creaked open behind her, and someone grabbed her around the waist, and pressed her into his hips.

'Jasper!' scolded Claire. She really wasn't in the mood tonight. But… these hands were much gentler then her fiancé's. Claire turned, and Bovver grinned. 

'Kick my arse would you?' he smirked. Claire hit his chest. 

'Bov, get off me!' 

''Fraid I can't do that'

'I have a very big can of mace in my pocket' Claire threatened.

'I have something very big as well' Euh that was just horrible. 

'Look, get off me.' Claire growled at him. 

'Now you don't mean that,' Bov's lips brushed hers, and like his touch it was just as gentle. But wrong. Claire had a small urge to kiss him back, and she pressed her lips back, lightly against his. It was so much softer then Jasper's. She pulled her head away and in his drunken state, Claire managed to push him away. 'Look, Jasper will be back in a minute. Just go home Bovver alright.' Bov leaned close again, and suddenly he looked very sober. 

'I don't give up that easily' he said, face inches from hers. To be honest, it frightened her a little. Then he laughed, and the door swung open and Jasper stumbled out. 

'Oi. Dick face. She mines yeah' Claire rolled her eyes. There was a thump and a thud as Jasper fell to the floor. Bovver rubbed his fist, laughed and walked back outside the Abbey.

'Oh for fuck sakes' muttered Claire, as she pulled out her mobile to ring for a taxi.


	2. Pete's POV of Piolet

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well here is Chapter Two. I hope you're enjoying it! Please review your thoughts on the story! Thanks Jesscia, for the review, but i won't give away any hints yet :P You'll have to keep reading!**

* * *

'**What on earth are you doing, you ridiculous spook,' screeched the Red Lady, swooping in to interfere as usual. **

'**I'm trying to drown myself,' said Miss Spinks miserably. 'I always try to drown myself.'**

'**She has the Water Madness,' explained Krok, helping her out of the bath. **

'**Because of my crime,' said Miss Spinks, dripping helplessly on to the floor.**

**Eva Ibbotson**

**The Haunting of Hiram.**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Pete's POV of Pilot

Chapter Two

Man, now Claire Roberts was something. Two years I'd known her and never had I really got over her. Every time she turned me down, it made me want her more. Every time she swore or got that pissed off look, mostly when she was looking at me, I wanted to kiss it away. When she got her concentration look, like when she was writing out her reports for her Reception class, I wanted to take a picture and keep it forever. Even though it sounded funny, Pete Dunham was in love.

But she was out of bounds. Way out of bounds. She was with that Jasper Burton geezer. The man that treated her like shit, all the fucking time and she was so obvious to it. It made me so angry, to see her treated like that. I wanted to keep her safe from all those horrible men that would hurt her and use her. And yet I had to sit here and do nothing. There was nothing she would let me do. Claire was classy, funny, and someone everyone liked. So I was quite surprised when she walked into the Abbey, even if it was with that roach. We was in the middle of singing our West Ham song, when she moved through the crowd, led by Jasper, to a table near by us. 'Aye, aye Claire!' I called out in my surprise. Jasper frowned, his fists clenched and Claire muttered summing to him and sat him down.

'Oy, it's that bird Pete' said Swill, nudging me with his elbows before wolf whistling. The others roared with laughter, and I punched him playfully on the arm.

'Don't embarrass her' I told him. Swill winked, before going back to his conversation with Dave.

'Bruv, she's alone. Come on' Bovver muttered in my ear. I looked up again, to see Jasper leaving the table. I grinned, and the two of us moved over to her table, Bov on the right of her, me on the left. 'Alright Claire' greeted Bovver. Claire took her time to look at him, a dull look on her face. Ah, she looked beautiful even now.

'Oh. It's you' and then she looked at me. Her eyes were beautiful; grey, with a circle of green around the pupil. Her eyes narrowed as she glared, her chin jutting out defiantly. I chuckled.

'Fuck off'

'That's not very nice language for a lady!' I said, putting on a look of shock. I jumped a little when two glasses were slammed on the table by cock of the year. We looked up. Hah, Jasper looked like shit. What the fuck did she see in him?

'You heard her. Fuck off. She aint interested.' Before I could say anything, Bovver was on his feet.

'And you think she interested in you, mate?' I rose also. I didn't want them to fight in front of Claire.

'I'm the one engaged to her, so yeah, I'd say she is. You see, she don't choose scum like you. She likes people with a bit of class.' Oh, bit of a low blow, I thought, as I got to my feet. Bovver grabbed his shirt, and I grabbed his wrist.

'Come on mate' I muttered, eyes on Jasper. 'We can see her later'

'No you will not!' snapped Claire, her eyes still narrowed as she looked at me. I looked back down at her, wanting so badly to reach out and un-narrow her eyes. 'I don't even want you to breath near me' Bovver ripped his arm from my grip and shouldered past Jasper, and I was too busy staring at Claire to see what Jasper did, but Claire snapped, 'Jasper! Sit down' She picked up her glass, now looking ultimately pissed off, and drank some of her coke. With a sigh, I followed Bovver back to his seat. I noticed that Bovver had squeezed in between Ike and Keith, to see Claire clearly, and I did the same, getting in between Ike and Dave. Jasper seemed to notice what we had done. He muttered something to Claire, and she looked like she was about to choke. I couldn't hear what she was saying because of the noise in the pub, but I could see where Jasper was putting his hand. She looked… scared? I wasn't sure. I clenched my jaw when he kissed her jaw and whispered in her ear. At that moment, Claire turned to look at me, her face expressionless. I took a big gulp of my beer, and then got to my feet. I didn't want to watch. I didn't know how long it would take before I lost it. Once safely in the toilets, I lent over the sink and turned on the cold tap. I wet my face, to try and cool myself down. It didn't help that much. I turned off the tap and stared at my reflection in the smashed mirror. I recalled Ned being the one who smashed the mirror, when his girlfriend of two years ditched him for a Millwall man. I grabbed some tissue paper and dried my face, before I left the toilets. I noticed Swill was over at her table. I groaned softly, and sat back down.

'What the fucks he doin'?' I asked. Dave grinned at me, glanced at Bovver who was watching Claire intently and then back at me.

'He's getting Claire's number for Bov' he replied. I looked over Dave's shoulder at Bov, who looked at me and then back at Claire. I felt myself get a little angry, but I didn't show it. He was my best mate. I had to respect his choices like he respected mine. Swill returned, laughing to himself.

'You should 'ear them! Right. I got two messages for ya. Firstly, Jaspy says "if you bother 'im again, you'll get it"' Bov smirked. 'And secondly, Miss Claire says that "she engaged and if you try anythink then she'll kick you arse"' Swill slumped down, still laughing. 'You know, I'd love to see 'er try and kick your arse.'

'Ah, so would I' said Bovver in a low voice, taking a swig from his can.

**An hour later**

I made sure none of the lads went over to Claire for the rest of the night. I was still a little pissed at Bovver, yet feeling smug, 'cause Claire hadn't given him her number. Jasper was as pissed as a rat drowning in a beer barrel, so I was slightly gleeful at that too. Claire wasn't having a great time though. She sat with her head on her arms as Jasper rabbited on about fuck know's what.

'You 'right mate?' asked Ike, looking over at me. Bovver took a long drag on his fag, laughing at something Ned said.

'Yeah, I'm fine' I replied, as Jasper pushed open the door to the toilets. I heard the squeak of the Abbey door open, and when I looked for her, Claire was already gone. 'I'll be back in a minute,' I muttered, getting up and following Jasper into the toilets. Jasper was by the urinal, jeans down to his ankles, his eyes closed as he pissed. I shut the door quietly and leaned against the sinks, waiting for the blond to finish his business. Jasper staggered backwards, and pulled up his jeans, zipped his zipper and turning to face me.

'What the 'ell you think you doing?' he asked, looking a little surprised as he turned on the tap next to me, full-blast, soaking both of our shirts. I smiled at him, as he turned off the tap and moved over to the hand towels. I took him by surprise, pinning him against the wall and kneeing him in the back of the leg. He fell to the floor with a groan, and I looked down at the pathetic piece of shit. I wouldn't hurt him. Not when he was like this. I would at least wait until he was sober.

'Oh get up' I said, opening the door. Jasper climbed to his feet, and left the toilets in a hurry. I followed, instantly noticing that Bovver wasn't in his seat.

'Where's Bov?' I asked the group.

'Went out' replied Keith, putting out his fag and stretching. 'He left his things so I don't think he'll be long' the door squeaked as Jasper finally made his way out, and I slumped down in my chair. Bovver was back within a minute, looking pretty smug. I glared at him.

'What?' he asked.

'You know damn well what' I growled. I checked my watch. It was 11:30pm.

'Come on Pete' said Dave, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket. 'Time to get Swill home.' We both glanced over to the chair where Swill was. He was slumped, almost on his back, murmuring something, his eyes half closed. I couldn't help but smile at my old friend.

'Where yous going to meet for tomorrow?' asked Bov. Ah, I'd forgotten about tomorrow. We were off to a match. West Ham vs. Tottenham, away.

'I'll call a couple of taxis from my house. We all meet there at 10, right?' asked Dave. The guys murmured their agreement, as Ike pulled Swill to his feet.

'Come on mate' he said, as we made our way out of the Abbey, into the cool night.

* * *

**The next day**

I hadn't slept so good last night. I couldn't put my finger on why, so I got a beer and watched TV until I fell asleep in the chair. I gazed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, the bags looking bruise like under my eyes. I checked my watch. I had twenty minutes to get to Dave's. I moved out of the bathroom and pulled my jacket on over my shirt. Grabbing my keys, I switched off the TV and walked out of my apartment. I looked at the front door next to mine. I lived so close to Claire and yet… Her door creaked open, and she stepped out. She froze in her path as she saw me, and then shut the door, locking it. 'Good morning' I attempted. Claire gave a small smile.

'Morning.'

'Sorry about last night'

'About Bov you mean?' she asked. I looked at her. She looked like she'd been crying. Her eyes were red. Claire caught me looking, and looked away.

'Yeah, about Bov' I said, trying to get the conversation going again. This was much more conversation then usual. Claire shrugged.

'I was more worried about Jasper. He's hardly a fighter' she sniffed. I nodded, putting my hands in my pockets. 'Well, bye then'

'Bye' I replied, watching as she walked off in another direction. I shook my head, and then moved across the road. I didn't want to be late.

To make a long story short, we won the match 3-nil. 'Ah, here they are' I heard Swill murmur beside me, as we made our way across the road from the Tottenham Football Grounds. I looked up, to see the Yids sauntering over.

'Oi. You won't be looking so smug once we kick your arse' said John, their main lad.

'I can't 'member you kicking my arse last time we beat you. If I remember correctly, it was your head in the phone box window, not mine' I replied calmly. John shuffled, seeming a little nervous. I grinned. 'Yeah, that's what I thought.'

'Oh, shut the fuck up, you cunt' he snapped back. Bovver laughed beside me.

'Words Bruv, just words; not all of us fight like sissies though, do we boys?' Bov asked the lads. They laughed and murmured in agreement.

'You wanna see what we can do? Fucking come on them!' Our sides charged forward simultaneously. I ducked a blow from John, glancing up in time to see Swill kicking someone in the head. My next blow hit John in the stomach, and he grunted in pain and backed off. Another blow to his head had him on the floor, eyes closed. This was too easy. With a whoop of enjoyment, I darted forward to help Ned with two beefy blokes.

* * *

Claire sat in the playground, sipping on a mug of coffee as she chatted to her best friend, Summer. Claire always knew she could talk to Summer. You see, Summer was one of those women who you instantly had a feeling of being at ease with when you're around her. Summer brushed her auburn hair over her shoulder and gazed her blue eyed gaze at Claire. 'You've been crying.' Summer was also very, very observant. Sometimes, Claire didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. Claire nodded.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

Claire sighed, rubbing her eyes. 'It's just… I went to the Abbey with Jasper last night. Pete and his guys were there.' Great, now she was going to tell her everything. Claire couldn't stop herself. 'You remember Bovver right' Summer nodded, sipping on her tea. 'Well, he asked for my number. Obviously, I didn't give it to him. I said I'd kick his arse if he tried anything.' Claire gave a laugh. 'Anyway, Jasper got pissed out of his head as usual, and I went outside when we were leaving. Bovver followed me out, and he pulled me into his waist. I thought it was Jasper, but I noticed… Bovver wasn't rough. You know what Jasper's like' I looked up, seeking reassurance.

'And you're saying you liked the gentleness?' Claire shut her eyes and nodded.

'Yes. I did. It's different. Not like what Jasper gives me' Claire opened her eyes and watched out at her reception class playing. 'I told him where to go obviously, and he punched Jasper' Claire suddenly burst out laughing. Summer smiled.

'And I'm guessing he wasn't happy about it. That's why you've been crying' Claire nodded once more, as a small girl ran up, her blonde hair flying in ribbons behind her. She held up a doll.

'Michael throw it in mud' she sobbed, eyes red and tearful as Claire's had been early. Claire put her mug down and smiled at Summer. 'It's almost the end of lunch. Will you come and see me at four?' she said, picking up the young child and carrying her away, to where she had been playing.

* * *

When Claire got home, she sighed with relief when she saw Jasper was at work. By the time she had finished giving the house a bit of a clean, the doorbell was ringing. But it wasn't Summer. Claire opened the door, her smile fading. Ned was stood there, his hand clutched against his blood stained chest, Dave and Swill stood either side of him, Bovver hovering behind, as if he wasn't sure whether he should be here. They burst in, as Claire moved aside, leading Ned to a chair.

'What's going on?' she asked. She was just about to shut the door, when Summer slid in. She saw the blood and her eyes widened.

'Claire?' she looked at Claire for answers, but the woman shrugged.

'Ask them'

Dave had gone into the kitchen and returned with a wet cloth. He knelt in front of Ned, and wrapped his blood soaked hand in it. Claire moved over to Swill and put her hands on her hips. 'What's going on?'

'Well, we was at a match and some geezer stabbed Ned in the hand before they ran off.' Swill informed her.

'So you came here? Don't you realise Pete lives next door?'

'Yeah, we know that' said Dave standing up. Claire felt Summer shift beside her, but she kept her eyes on Dave. 'It's just, none of us really know first aid. Well, I do. But Pete don't have anything first aidy. So we came here instead'

'And what's wrong with the hospital these days'

'No. No hospital' murmured Ned, who was looking pale and leaning his head on the back of the sofa.

'Yeah, Ned hates 'ospitals' said Swill, a smile on his face. 'And who is this lovely lady?' he said, his eyes on Summer.

'Summer, meet Ned, Swill, Dave and Bov. Guys, this is Summer.' Claire moved into the kitchen and pulled open one of her cupboards, taking out her first aid kit and then walking to kneel beside Ned. 'Ned? This might hurt okay, but this needs stitches. If you're not going to go to the hospital, then my handiwork will have to do.' Ned let out a little groan, as Claire took off the wet cloth. Summer had sat down on the sofa beside Dave, as Swill watched, looking interested. Bov was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen. Claire opened an antiseptic bottle, soaked some on the cloth and dabbed at his cut. Ned winced, gripping the arms of the chair. Claire wiped away most of the blood, and then rooted around the first aid box for the right stitching equipment. Once she had everything ready, she touched Ned's cheek. 'Ned. This is going to be fine, but it might hurt a little okay.' He tensed his other fist, as Claire started to stitch the gaping wound shut.

'Fuck me!' he growled, eyes tight shut, his tendons looking like they were going to burst from his arm from his fist clenching. Claire dabbed up a little more blood that had seeped out, and made the final few stitches. All through her repairing, Ned was muttering 'Fuck, shit, bollocks.' Claire smiled, as she cut off the thread and sat back on her heels.

'There. It's all done.' Ned opened his eyes, and looked down at his hand, that was still blood stained. 'I think its okay for you to go back to Pete's now'

Claire got to her feet, and took the blood stained cloth and kit into the kitchen.

'We'll see you laters' Dave called to her.

'Bye' Claire replied, turning on the hot water and filling the sink. She squirted in some bleach and turned off the tap when the sink was filled. She put in the needle and the cloth, before turning the tap back on, washing her hands and turning it off. Claire dried her hands on a towel, and she was about to turn around when someone pressed her against the counter. Bovver turned her around, his eyes meeting hers. 'Bov!' Claire hissed. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Sssh. Summer's in the front room. Don't wanna draw attention now, do we' he murmured, brushing his lips against her neck. Claire's eyes fluttered shut before she could stop them. His lips moved to hers, his tongue running along her bottom lip. But… she didn't feel for Bovver this way. But it felt right. Almost too sweet to be real. Her hands touched his, and she shook her head.

'You should go' Claire felt him move away, and listened to his footsteps as they walked out. Slowly, she opened her eyes, brushing away the tears that were burning up. This was stupid. She was engaged for fuck sakes! With a sigh, she stood up and walked into the living room. Summer was sat, with her hands on her lap, her eyes on the floor. There was a small on her face.

'Summer?' Summer looked up.

'Who was that Dave guy?' she asked. Claire smiled.

'He is a friend of Pete's. Part of the GSE. Why?'

'Oh. No reason. He seemed very… mature to be in that kind of gang' a worried look went across her face. Claire grinned, and sat beside her best friend.

'He is the most mature out of them all. He's in the RAF you know. Not all of them are useless alcoholics' Claire told her. Summer smiled.

'He was kind of cute'

'You think so?' Claire asked a surprised look on her face. Summer giggled, and covered her face.

'Yeah. But don't tell him alright.'

'I promise. What did you talk to him about?' Summer let her hands drop, the smile still on her face.

'He asked me what I did for a living. I told him I worked at the same school Pete and you did, as a Year 5 English Teacher. We didn't get around to talking about him, as you had done with Ned, but he kept staring at me' She frowned. 'Is that a bad thing?'

Claire laughed and gave her a one armed hug.

'No. I think it's great. I'm glad it's someone like Dave and not someone like Bovver. You're too nice a girl to let someone like that into your life. So yeah, I think Dave is great.'

* * *

**END NOTES: Review Please!**


	3. Shame

**AUTHORS NOTES: I don't ask for much in life. What i do ask is for you to review.**

* * *

'**Fallen for it?' I mumbled almost incomprehensibly. **

'**Bella, did you really believe he was that noble? That he would go out in a flame of glory, just to clear the way for me?'**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**Eclipse. **

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Shame

Chapter 3

No way. She had not just been doing that. It was lunch time at the Primary School, and Claire was sat in her usual chair beside Summer who was talking about her last class. And… her gaze had wandered over to Pete Dunham, who was bending over and picking up a football. She bit back a smile, as she looked over. It was a few moments before she realised what she had been doing. 'Oh my'

'What?' Summer asked, looking at Claire with raised eyebrows. 

'Nothing'

'Go on'

'No. It doesn't matter.' Summer let the conversation drop, but Claire's eyes kept betraying her and sneaking back to Pete for little peeks. He had his shirt off now, and was in a little match with a group of lads. After a few moments, Claire sighed. 'Summer. Can I tell you something?' Summer looked at her. 

'You can tell me anything' she smiled. 

'I've been thinking about someone a lot recently. Well, two people' Claire looked down into her mug of coffee.

'Pete?' Claire looked up. Summer was observant, but Claire didn't realise she was that good.

'How did you know?' she asked. Summer laughed.

'When he isn't looking at you, you like to have a good eyeful of him, and when you're not looking at him, he does the same' she grinned. 'It's okay. I don't think anyone else notices. I don't think he notices for that matter' she added, when she saw the look of surprise on Claire's face. 'Who's the other one?'

'Bovver'

'That guy that had the bruised eye when Ned was stabbed'

'Yeah, him.' Claire replied. She decided to change the subject. 'Is he looking now?' Claire asked, in a low voice. Summer shifted in her chair, and gazed out at the field. She nodded. 

'He's coming over'

'What? Oh Hell' Claire sat up, putting her mug on the side. 

'Oh, how convenient; Tommy just fell over. Bye' Summer smiled down at Claire, before moving off across the playground. Claire looked up, as Pete pulled his shirt back on, and took Summer's chair.

'Aye, aye! You feelin' alright? Yesterday, you looked a little down' God, did she look that bad? Both of them were looking at their hands.

'Oh, just had a rough night that's all' she replied. They both went quiet. Claire shifted awkwardly in her chair. 'Ned was round the other day. He got stabbed'

'Yeah, I know. Fucking cunts paid for it later though'

'Oh.' Claire didn't really want to hear anymore. She looked at her watch. Ten minutes until they had to go to their next classes. 

'Do you want me to come and help you with your next class?' asked Pete. 'I heard you're a teacher short today' Claire looked up. Oh no, oh no, what should she say?!

'That would be great. Thanks' Oh crap. Now she had to spend two hours with him before they went home. Damn it _and_ he would take her home seeing as they lived next door to each other. Oh, the joys of life. 

Pete grinned, 'Really?'

'Sure! Come on. I'll show you around.' Claire said to him, getting to her feet.

* * *

'Okay kids. Listen up. This is Mr Dunham and he is going to help us this afternoon as Miss Smith isn't here to help.'

'Hello Mr Dunham' chorused the young children. 

'Alright. As its Friday, we're going to have Fun Friday. Remember, stay inside. The playground is out of bounds for the Science Event today.' The children got up, and started to play about. Pete looked around. They were all so tiny. He was surprised Claire didn't break her neck falling over one of them.

'So, what you want me to do?' he asked. 

Claire shrugged. 'If they ask you to come and help, or to play then go with them. If not…'

'Miss. Will you play mummies and daddies with me?' asked a small girl, named Alice. Claire laughed.

'Sure hunny, but who's going to be the daddy?' Alice giggled, and looked up at Pete with her big brown eyes.

* * *

'That was so embarrassing! When she asked you to be daddy, I almost died!' Claire laughed, as she and Pete made their way home. Pete grinned.

'And when we had to make tea with those stupid little plastic food pieces' He added. 'Then they all wanted to play. We had like what, 11 children?' Claire wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, and looked up at Pete when they got to her door.

'This afternoon is fun. I might ask Miss Smith to take a day off more often' she smiled. What the hell was she saying? Claire could hear the TV on in her house. Great, Jasper is home.

'Yeah, it was great. Least we weren't arguing as usual. It was a nice ice-breaker' he smiled, eyes grazing hers. Claire smiled, and looked down, as her door creaked open. Jasper stood in the doorway.

'Get in' he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling Claire into the house.

'Excuse me' she said, startled, but he already had her in the living room.

'Oi, she's not a dog' shouted Pete, following him into the house. Jasper let go off Claire and turned to him.

'Fuck off. Keep your nose out of our business'

'You can't treat her like that. Yanking her around'

'And you'd know better yeah?'

'Guys, shut it' Claire squeezed in between them. She was smaller than both of them, her head coming up to their necks. She pushed at Pete's firm chest, and made him move backwards. 'It's fine Pete really. Just go home or the Abbey or whatever you do on Friday nights' Claire urged. Pete moved back onto the pavement, and Jasper reached over her to slam the door shut.

'So, you enjoy spending the day with that cunt do you?' shouted Jasper, as Claire pulled off her jacket.

'It's not like that. He just helped me this afternoon with the children.' Claire replied calmly, hanging up her jacket and moving into the living room. Jasper followed her and put on a mock voice. 

'"We had like what, 11 children?"' Jasper let out a snort. 'He wishes.'

'It wasn't like that. I just needed a hand'

'And you chose Dunham?'

'He volunteered!' 

'And you allowed him!' Jasper was full in her face now. Claire glared up at him. 

'I needed all the help I could get'

'You was out there, giggling and laughing with him. I could hear everything you was saying to that dick!'

'Get out of my face' Claire said her voice suddenly low. Jasper moved back, and grabbed his jacket that was slung over the sofa. 

'Yeah, well two can play at this game'

'What the fuck is that supposed to mean?' Claire shouted at him, as he opened the front door. 'Jasper?! Oh fuck off then' Claire muttered, switching off the TV and moving into the living room to find something to eat. 

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

How dare he, fumed Pete. He took a big swig of his lager. How dare he treat Claire like that, dragging her around as if she was just some toy, something to use and ditch when he was bored? But… now he, himself had gone too far. And Claire hated him for doing what he thought was right. Pete sat back in the chair, Dave sipping beer beside him, as he watched Claire drape herself over a confused looking Ike. 

**(Two Hours Earlier)**

Pete needed to cool off badly. He was still very angry about how Jasper had treated Claire. Pete pulled on his jacket, and walked out of his apartment. Next door was silent. Had it been her who had walked out earlier and slammed the door? Or that stinking mug? A nice pint sounded good, so Pete took the route down towards the Abbey. He moved around the corner, and stopped in his tracks. A couple were having sex against the wall of the passageway he was about to walk down. He was about to turn and walk away when the guy caught his eye. He'd know that neatly combed blond hair anywhere.

But? Since when did Claire have purple hair? Unless it was a wig, but Pete didn't realise Claire was into role-playing. That was not like her. 

The woman opened her eyes and stared at Pete as Jasper continued to move in and out of her. Pete felt his temper rise to breaking point, and he charged forward. He grabbed Jaspers shoulder and spun him around. 'You fucking bastard!' he snarled, smashing a fist into Jasper's face. The woman slid from Jasper's waist, straightening her skirt.

'What do you think you're doing?' she snapped. Jasper tried to punch back at Pete. He really was a lame fighter. Pete slammed him up against the wall, his one arm holding him up by the throat, his other throwing punches at his stomach. Jasper fell to the floor, and Pete put in another couple of kicks to his chest and head. 'You fucking worthless cunt' he snarled, picking Jasper up by the scruff of his jacket and yanking him up right. 'If you ever come near Claire again, I swear to God, I will fuckin' kill you.' Jasper laughed, blood dribbling out the corner of his mouth.

'And you think I'm scared of you, mate?'

'You fucking will be' Pete said, smashing his head into the wall, before dumping him there. Pete looked up, to see Summer stood there, eyes wide.

'Oh my God' she said, backing away, as Pete came at her. He grabbed her hand. 

'He deserves it. You have to believe me. The way he fucking treated Claire.' Pete reasoned. Summer nodded eyes still on the still form of Jasper.

'Is he dead?' she asked weakly. 

'No, don't think so' he shrugged. Summer backed away, and Pete let her.

'I'm going to go and see Claire now' she said, still in a small voice. Pete watched as she turned and made her way down the other street.

Go away, Claire thought bitterly, as she put down her ice cream and moved over to the door. Someone was banging on it, hard. If this was Jasper… Claire took the spoon with her just in case. Summer burst in, when Claire opened the door.

'Claire, you have to come quickly. It's Jasper. I think he might be dead' Claire dropped the spoon in her shock.

'What?'

'Pete beat him up. He said he deserved it, but he looks in a really bad way. Come on' Summer dragged Claire out of the house, and together they round down the street. Once they moved into the passageway, Claire could see him getting to his feet.

'Jasper!' she called out, racing towards him. Jasper looked at her. His face was a mess, one of his eyes puffy. His nose looked broken and he was breathing hard. 'Jasper, what happened!?' Jasper took in a deep breath.

'I was walking down here, with some flowers. To say sorry' he lied, taking Claire's hand. 'And he just jumped on me. Came out of no where' Jasper bent double, coughing and spat blood out on the floor. Claire felt hot tears well up in her eyes. Yeah, Jasper could be a dick, but he didn't deserve this.

'Oh really,' she said, brushing away a tear that had escaped. She turned on her heel and moved back towards Pete's house.

Once she got there, she banged and banged on the door. Pete opened it up. There was a cut on his lip where Jasper had hit back. Claire used all of her force and slapped him. 'How _dare_ you beat up Jasper!' she screeched. Pete looked a little confused.

'He deserved it!'

'No he didn't! He didn't mean what he did earlier. He just didn't want me getting in with the likes of you!' She hit his chest, and he stood there, letting her burn out her anger. Summer came running up behind her. 

'Wait, Claire. Listen to what Pete has to say. Pete, did you pick up some flowers?' Claire looked up at Pete, her hands on her hips. Pete frowned.

'No. What flowers?'

'Exactly' she turned to Claire. 'He said he had flowers. There were no flowers on the floor or anything' there was an odd smug expression on her face. Claire turned back to Pete. 

'That still gives you no right to beat up my fiancé'

'Fiancé?! He was fucking another woman up the wall. That's why I beat him up. I told you he deserved it1 He deserves everything he gets' Claire's jaw dropped. He was what?

'He's lying?' Now Jasper had come behind them. 'He wants to split us up.'

Claire's eyes were on the floor, her lips slightly apart. Would Jasper go that far? Would he do that? He had said two could play at that game. Oh God. Claire turned around.

'I don't think I want to be your fiancé anymore.' Her voice was quiet.

'What? You're not telling me you believe this guy!'

'I don't know who to believe. But you lied about the flowers'

'Just one small lie'

'THEN WHEN DO I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH?!' She yelled. Summer placed a hand on her arm and Claire stood her head. 'You both make me sick' she moved towards her door. 

'Where are you going?' Jasper asked. 

'To the Abbey' Claire replied, with a dark look. 'I'm a free woman after all' 

* * *

**END NOTES: Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeview!**


	4. Free Woman

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry if this chapter is a little short! It is an M rated chapter. Which means Sex! Mwuhaha**

**Also, a BIG thank you to Jessica, Mrs. Gallagher and signalfire263 for giving me support and keeping me going :) **

**Now, i really must leave you to read, as i must go and start writing the second story to this, or you'll all be waiting ages for me to finish it, the rate i'm putting up these chaps!**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

**My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tighter to him, my mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked. **

**I tried to clear my head, to find a way to speak.**

**He rolled gently, pressing me into the cool grass.**

_**Oh never mind!**_** My less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath. **

**Stephenie Meyer**

**Eclipse.**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Free woman

Chapter 4

Claire sipped her wine, her hand on Ike's knee, and her lips at his ear. 'You're very handsome. Why haven't I noticed you before?' Ike looked up at Pete, a nervous expression on his face. Pete sipped his beer. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a strapped top. She wasn't pissed, but she was acting like it; tipsy. And she was practically drooling over Ike.

'Just go with it' he murmured, so Ike could hear. Ike swallowed, as Claire's hand travelled up his thigh.

'Don't be scared. I don't bite… hard' she kissed his neck, and Ike shifted in his seat. He was suddenly feeling very hot. Her hands pressed lightly against his crotch and he got to his feet. She gazed up at him.

'Erm… sorry, but… I have to go now' His face was bright red, and Claire smiled, and waved. Ike looked at Pete, apologetically. Claire laughed, and knocked back another glass of wine.

'I wouldn't worry about him Ike. He don't control you. He's just a stupid wanker' Claire looked at Ike's retreating back. 'Ah, such a good little boy' she said, sliding over to Bovver, who had kept glancing at Claire with interest. 'Not like you though. No' she cooed. Bov let his lips graze hers, as Pete got to his feet.

'Bov, a word please.' Bovver looked at Pete, before squeezed Claire's knee gently and getting to his feet. Pete led him into the toilets, as Claire called after them, 'He's just jealous Bovver, 'cause I won't give him a shag' she laughed loudly. Pete closed the door behind Bov and turned to him. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'What? She a single woman aint she?'

'Bov, you know how I feel about her'

'And you know how I feel. Anyway, she came to me. I'm hardly going to turn her away'

'Look, we've been friends a long time yeah. Don't be a wanker. There're loads of other girls.'

'I'm sorry mate, but I want a bit of fun tonight.' Bov moved past Pete, and Pete followed, his fists clenched. Even though he didn't like it, Bov was right. Claire was single, and she had gone to him. When Bov sat back down, Claire was all over him once more. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair, as she drew his lips to hers. Then, Claire slid onto his lap so she was straddling him. Bov placed his hands on her waist. Pete couldn't watch anymore. He felt like he was breaking apart. 'Right, I'll see you tomorrow guys' he said, getting to his feet. Dave watched Pete, a sympathetic look on his face.

'Alright mate' replied Swill, getting up and hugging Pete goodbye. Pete pulled on his jacket and looked back at Claire. Bovver was kissing her neck, but she was watching Pete, her eyes dull. But then she shut them, and grounds her hips and Pete left the Abbey.

* * *

**Claire's point of view **

'We should get outta here' Bov murmured in my ear. I nodded in agreement. I could feel his hard member underneath me, his eyes clouded with lust, and need. He met my lips again, and like before, he was gentle which I guess proves how wrong it is to judge people. Bov helped me to my feet, and I straightened my shirt. I felt so stupid in this outfit. I kept catching men staring at me, even Swill a couple of times as I watched his gaze wander up my leg. Dave was staring at Bov, an unreadable expression on his face, as we left them without a word. I wanted to hurt Pete where it hurt, and I hoped I had done that tonight. Once we were outside, Bov took my hand and we walked down the street. He sparked up a fag, and took deep drags as he walked. For some reason, Bov seemed nervous. I glanced down, and saw what was coming to me. I guess he was right about the big. I mean, Jasper is hardly average. We stopped in an alley, and he pressed me softly against the wall, kissing me deeply, our tongues wrestling for dominance. The need in us was strong; the need to rebel and do damage. To do what we wanted to do, even if it was just for one night. We made it to Bov's place in five minutes. As soon as we had entered his flat, Bovver had me against the wall, lips at my neck, sucking, nipping, and planting small kisses. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Bov's hand crept in between us and he freed himself of his jeans and boxers. I pulled my skirt around my waist, and with his help, tore off my underwear. Bov's lips crashed against mine. There was no backing out now. And I guess, now, I realise I actually wanted this. I needed the freedom, and I needed Bov to help me. I opened my eyes, and he was gazing at me, with the same look I had on my face. I felt the head of his manhood press against me, and with one thrust he buried himself to the hilt. I shut my eyes, as I allowed my body to adjust to him.

'You 'right?' he asked, kissing my jaw, and then my lips. I nodded, and moved my hips against his. A small smile came upon Bov's face, as he started to push in and out of me. The pleasure was overwhelming, but we kept eye contact. But soon the sensations became too intense, and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips at my neck, and suddenly he was supporting me with one hand as the other tugged my shirt down. His hand gripped my thighs again, and I squeezed my legs a little around his hips. Bov was moving faster in and out of me now, his lips brushing my hard nipples.

'Harder' I gasped. Suddenly, the wall was gone from behind me. He swung us around and walked forward. Suddenly, I fell back onto his bed. He continued to pump faster now, and I shut my eyes, my nails digging into his back. I felt my peak coming fast, as he bit down on my nipple. I let out a loud moan as my orgasm washed over me, and the name slipped out before I could stop it.

'Pete!' I felt Bov's hot release fill me, and I opened my eyes. He was still staring at me, his face expressionless. He slowed his moving in me, and then pulled out and rolled onto his back beside me. We stayed in silence, our deep breathing the only thing that could be heard. Then he pulled me up to him, and I lay across Bov's chest. 'I'm sorry about what I said' I told Bovver. He frowned.

'What you mean?' Jeez, he can't tell me that he hadn't heard. I'd seen the look on his face.

'I… moaned Pete's name, and not yours. And I'm sorry.' Bovver's frown faded.

'Yeah, I know how you feel about 'im though. The way you look at 'im. But I guess we both needed a chance to escape'

Whoa. I hadn't expected that from Bov. Had he taken lessons from Summer or what? I shifted against his warm chest and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. 'Thank you' I murmured.

'Anytime' he replied playing with a strand of my damp hair. I shut my eyes, one leg moving over his, as sleep enveloped me.

Bovver looked down at the sleeping form of Claire. She was wonderful. But, his chest still felt tight. He had been a total wanker tonight, taking Claire from Pete like that. And, she had moaned his name. Bov didn't know what hurt the most. But like he had told her, it was really just a night to escape. That's all they needed, and now they had gotten that release, there was just everyone else to worry about. Bovver sighed, his hands tracing circles on her waist, as the night wore on, and his thoughts deepened.


	5. Consequence

**Authors Notes: Dundun dun! Just a little Disclaimer. I do not own Green Street, or any characters, or any quotes from these stories at the top of each chapter. I only own Claire, Jasper and Summer.**

**Sorry for this stupidly short chapter, but i'll put it up anyway for you guys! I'm a little behind with writing the second part, and i'm trying to write as much as i can :( So, bare with me guys! Now i have to waste 6 hours at school :( But if you wait 8 days, then i was 2 weeks off, and 2 weeks work experience, but i only have to work 3 and a half hours, so i can come home and write for you guys!**

**Thanks for making me happy with your reviews! Love you x**

* * *

**Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.**

**Stephenie Meyer**

**New Moon**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Consequence

Chapter 5

A week later, it was lunchtime. Claire sat with her coffee in her hands, Summer by her side. Pete wasn't at work today. Claire hadn't really seen much of him. He had been ignoring her since the night she had slept with Bovver. 'You know I can tell you anything, right?' Claire asked her best friend. Summer sipped her lemonade, and looked up.

'You know you can tell me anything' she smiled.

'You remember Friday, when Pete beat up Jasper?'

'Yeah'

'Well, I got drunk that night, down at the Abbey with the guys. And...' Claire looked over at her. 'I had sex with Bov'

'Oh my god!' she gasped, sitting forwards, her eyes wide. 'Was it good?' she asked, her eyes now filled with amusement.

'Yes, but it was different. I've never done it up a wall before. Jasper preferred missionary. There was never any fun in that' Claire sighed. Summer gave a laugh. Claire groaned. 'It gets worst'

'How?'

'I… moaned Pete's name.' Summer's jaw dropped.

'No way!'

'I know. I felt so bad, but he said… I guess he said it was okay. He said he knew how I felt about Pete'

'But Pete is ignoring you?'

'Yeah, because I acted like a slut on Friday' Claire sighed, sipping her coffee.

'You're still troubled' Summer observed. Claire nodded, and shut her eyes.

'I'm late'

'Pardon?' asked Summer. Claire looked up.

'I'm late. My period should have started on Sunday. It's now a week late. I'm never late. It's… I don't know.'

'You're going to have to take the test' Summer said, a concerned look on her face. She finished her glass of lemonade, and put her glass down. The bell rang, but they didn't move. 'Claire, after work, get a pregnancy test and do it. Get three, to be sure.' Claire laughed at her friends worry and fuss.

'I will. I will'

* * *

Claire couldn't concentrate that lesson. Twice she spilt play paint over the table the children were working on, and once she had knocked over some building blocks Tommy was playing with. She heaved a sigh when the day from finally over. When all the children had gone, Claire was tiding away when her door creaked open. She placed the toy food in the basket and looked up. It was Pete, looking a bit sheepish.

'Aye, aye Claire' he greeted. Claire got to her feet.

'What do you want?' she snapped. She wasn't in the mood for him now. Not when her nerves were high and her stomach was doing back flips.

'I wanted to apologise'

'I really don't want to hear it. Do you know that Jasper had to have his jaw wired because of you?' Claire saw the small smirk on Pete's face before he wiped it off. 'You are unbelievable' Claire snapped, turning her back on him and picking up the scraps of paint covered paper.

'He deserved it!'

'What he deserved was to be left alone. And you didn't have to keep staring at me on Friday' she added. That hit him hard.

'It's not my fault you were acting like a dirty slag' he retorted. Claire spun around, chucking a couple of plastic cups at him.

'How dare you! How dare you come in here, and talk to me like that! Get out. Get out!' Claire threw another tub at him, and he moved towards the door.

'I don't know what I saw in you anyway' he said, jaw clenched. 'I'd just leave you to fuck the rest of my mates yeah' He slammed the door shut behind him. Tears blurred her vision as she sank to her knees. Jasper cheated on her and moved out, she'd shagged Bov, and now Pete hated her. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

* * *

Claire had bought three to be on the safe side. She didn't want to have a false alarm. She had peed on them all, and now sat on the toilet and waited. Her hands were shaking. _Please no, please no,_ she begged silently. She felt clammy, and her heart was thrumming hard in her chest. Please, please no, Claire bit her bottom lip hard. One after the other, three words flashed onto the screens of the pregnancy test.

**Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant.**

Claire dropped the test, and they clattered loudly on the floor. She covered her mouth in her shock. Oh hell no. She can't be. There must be a mistake. But would three tests all be wrong? Claire shook her head, and sat up. She left the bathroom, a tear rolling down her cheek. Why had she been so stupid? She was a dirty slag, like Pete had said, and now look where it had gotten her. Claire sat down in her front room, and turned the volume up high. She couldn't really hear the blaring of the news reporter, or the music of the Smallville theme tune. She eyes were glazed, and there and then, she sank into nothingness.

* * *

There was a banging on the door. Claire moved slowly towards it, unlocked the door and pulled it open. 'What's with the loud TV?' demanded Pete. 'If it's payback for earlier… are you alright?' Pete frowned. Claire blinked a couple of times.

'Sorry what?'

''Ave you been crying? You look ill'

'I'm fine' Claire replied, not meeting his eyes as if scared that all her secrets would come out. Pete shifted from one foot to another.

'Will you please turn the TV down?' Again, Claire wasn't listening properly. He was just noise. Everything was just noise, without meaning.

'Huh?' Pete muttered something under his breath, moved past her and turned off her TV. Ringing silence. Claire swallowed back another fresh flood of tears and looked at her hands.

'I'll go now then' he said, suddenly behind her. Claire nodded, as felt him brush past her. She reached out, and grabbed his sleeve.

'You don't hate me do you?' Pete placed her hand in his, and smiled.

'No. I take it all back. I was stupid to have said that, and I really am sorry.' Claire gave a weak smile.

'That's okay. At least I have someone to lean on now' Pete stepped outside, still a little confused by her last sentence. 'Bye Pete' she murmured, and shut the door with a click. Claire moved back into the living room, and curled up on the sofa, now letting the flood gates open and the tears rush out.


	6. Let me go!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the stupidly short chapter last time, so 'ere is a big one to make up for it!**

* * *

**And now suddenly, Renn and Bale. **

**He should have been elated, but he was too churned up. Renn looked so different! The birch-seed freckle was still there at the corner of her mouth, but the red bar on her clan-tattoo made her seem older, less like his friend. It was a stark reminder that the life of the clans had gone on without him; that he'd been left behind.**

**Michelle Paver**

**Outcast**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Let me go

Chapter 6

'Claire? Claire? Look, I know you're in there! No one has seen you for weeks now. Claire! Please!' Summer's voice echoed through the apartment for the second time this week. Claire couldn't ignore her now. She slowly opened the door, and Summer's jaw dropped. 'Claire! You look like hell!' she commented, before coming into the apartment. 'Everyone at work is wondering where you are. Why haven't you been seen for all this time?' Claire looked dully at Summer as she shut the door. 'Pete told me you looked sick the last time he saw you, but I didn't realise you looked this bad!' She sat Claire on the sofa and looked her over. 'We're going shopping'

'What? I don't want the fuss'

'Claire! You're pregnant. I know you are, so don't act stupid with me. You need some help, to sort yourself out. You're going through a stressful time with all this business. You're going to hurt yourself and the baby'

'How do you know I'm pregnant?' she asked. Summer bit her lip, and pulled out the wrapper of a pregnancy test from her bag.

'I'm sorry Claire. I had a snoop around. I had to find out why you weren't coming out!' she reasoned. Claire let out a small smile.

'Let me get washed and dressed then' she sighed, getting to her feet. She pulled some towels out of the airing cupboard, and moved into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and undressed before stepping into the shower. She would have to face Pete and Bov sometime. She quickly washed her body and hair, before stepped out the shower and moving into her bedroom. Claire blow-dried her hair, and towelled down her body before pulling open her wardrobe. She pulled out her dullest clothes; jeans, a shirt and a blue jumper. She pulled them on with her trainers, pulled her hair in a pony tail and left the room.

'You look… great' smiled Summer, after eyeing her up. Claire rolled her eyes, and picked up her bag from the coat hooks.

'Come on' she said, linking arms with Summer as she locked her apartment door. They set off towards Summer's car. 'Oh no' Claire said, slowing to a stop. Summer frowned and looked up. Dave, Pete, Bovver and Swill were coming down the road towards Pete's flat.

'Aye, aye. So, you're finally out the house then' greeted Pete. Claire nodded, avoiding looking at their faces.

'Hello Summer' smiled Dave. Summer smiled.

'Hey Dave.' Gah, she was totally hiding something, Claire thought, watching the way the two looked at each other. But weren't we all. Claire finally met Bovver's eyes. He was still staring at her with the same intensity as that wretched night. Claire guessed he didn't dare say anything with the others around. He nodded. Claire gave a small smile, and lowered her eyes to the floor. He took a drag on his fag, and looked away also.

'Where are you lot off to then?' Summer asked. Claire shifted her feet restlessly. She just wanted to go.

'Getting some money for drinks tonight' replied Dave. 'Do you want to come?' he asked. Claire looked up again. Swill smirked at Dave, and Summer's smile broadened.

'Of course. Me and Claire will meet you there' Oh, Claire could have killed her there and then if she wasn't so hungry. She bit her bottom lip, and Swill looked at her.

'You defiantly coming then?' Claire sighed.

'Yes.' She might as well. Summer would drag her there on a lead if she refused anyway. Summer smiled, and checked her watch.

'Well, we best be off then. If we get there quickly we can have a free parking space.' She smiled at them again, brushed her auburn hair over her shoulder and tugged on Claire to walk away with her.

'Bye Claire' she heard Pete say. Claire stopped and looked behind.

'Bye guys' And the two women walked off. Pete exhaled, and looked down at Bov.

'Awkward huh?'

'Just a bit' Bov replied, watched the retreating backs of Summer and Claire, and taking another drag.

'Come on. Let's get the cash' said Swill, and the group began to walk again.

* * *

'You are unbelievable!' Claire complained later that day. 'First of all, you make me come tonight. And now you're making me wear this!' She gazed at the silk shirt she was holding and shook her head. 'No way. Can't I just wear this?' she pleaded. Summer rolled her eyes.

'Claire! This is supposed to be your comeback, not a bird watching club, now try it on.' Claire rolled her eyes, but knew there was no arguing. She moved into the dressing room, and pulled off her jumper before slipping it on. The silk on her skin was comforting for some reason. She gazed at it in the mirror. It did fit perfectly, it didn't show much skin, and it was cheap.

'You're a star. Summer, what would I do without you?' she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

'I don't think you want to know the answer to that. Come on, let's pay up and get back. I want to meet with Dave soon.'

'What is it with you two?' Claire asked, pulling her jumper back on and putting the shirt back on the coat hanger. When she came out of the dressing room, Summer was bright red.

'Nothing'

'Hey. Tell me'

'Well. We've been on a date. He took me to some restaurant. He was really sweet about it as well. He paid and everything.'

'Did you kiss?' Claire asked a smile on her face. Summer giggled.

'Well, yes, a couple of times. But we haven't gone any further. He really is mature, like you said.' She paused. 'I really like him' She tugged Claire's hand in the direction of the checkout. 'Come on. I don't want to be late'

'He didn't set a time' Personally, Claire would rather stay at home, or be late, so she wouldn't have to spend much time with them. Summer paid for everything, and chatted all the way home. Claire didn't mind. She let her talk, and hmmed and ahhed every now and again. But her thoughts were else where. She imagined herself telling Bovver. She can't. He'd probably leave town or something. Or deny ever having sex with her.

Claire shook her head and sighed, as the car rolled to a stop outside Summer's place. 'You can get dressed in the front room. I'll nip in the bedroom okay' she said, dragging Claire into the house. Summer's house was so much more beautiful than Claire's. The walls were painted a white, with black sofa's that were covered with fluffy white cushions. The house was classy, which made Claire feel even more boring then she usually was. Claire pulled her off her jumper and t-shirt, and dumped them on the sofa. She gently pulled out her shirt from the NEXT bag, the silk gliding over her skin as she slid it over her head. She moved over to the hallway mirror, and gazed at her reflection. She looked gaunter then usual, bags under her eyes. But she gave a small smile, and a little of her old self showed through. This gave her courage. Who cares what everyone else thinks? Tonight was going to be her big comeback, and she wasn't going to change for anyone. The truth would come out soon, but Claire would deal with it when she got to it. She laughed. Her laugh sounded odd, but it would do for tonight. Summer came down the stairs, looking as radiant as ever, in her summer dress. She grinned at Claire, and checked her watch. 'It's 7pm. Are you ready?' Claire put on a brave face.

'Yeah. Let's get them.' It was only a ten minute walk to the Abbey. Summer locked the door, and the best friends walked hand in hand down to the pub.

* * *

Claire's nerves were on a high, as they approached the Abbey. Summer led the way in, and Claire reluctantly followed. Maybe if she made a run for it now. No, Summer would easily catch up with her with those long legs.

'Summer! Over 'ere!' Duh, where else would they be? Claire shuffled her feet as she walked, trying to slow herself down. She felt Summer release her hand, and looked up to see her sitting down beside Dave. Claire quickly took a seat next to Swill.

'Whose round is it?' asked Ike. He glanced at Claire and looked away again. It didn't surprise her. What surprised her was that he hadn't wet himself and ran when he saw her.

'It's yours Ike' said Pete, with a grin. Ike moved around the table and left for the bar. Claire got to her feet.

'I'll be back in a minute' she mumbled, and skittered off after Ike. Claire squeezed in beside him, and tapped his arm. 'Ike?' Ike looked at her, and gave a small smile. 'I just want to say, I really am sorry about the other night. I'm disgusted in myself and I shouldn't have done that to you'

'It's alright. You were drunk, you couldn't help it'

'I could have, but I was an idiot. Forgive me?' Claire pleaded. Ike smiled.

'Sure.' He passed Claire a cola. 'This one's on me.' Claire smiled, gave him a one armed hug, picked up some two other glasses and moved back to the table. Claire placed them on the table, and sat down, sipping her cola. She looked at Bov. He was staring at the tabletop, deep in thought. She looked at Pete, who gave her a reassuring smile. Claire smiled back, and moved to sit beside him. He looked surprised. 'Change of heart eh?' he asked with amusement. Claire smiled.

'You could say that' She moved once more, sitting in between Bovver and Pete. She leaned close, to whisper in his ear. 'A new start, yeah. But… later, we need to talk' Bov looked up, and gave a nod. He picked up a glass Ike had come back with and took a big drink. Claire sat back with her cola, and looked into its dark, fizzy depths. Claire bit her lip. She needed to tell him. He deserved to know. She needed to know what his thoughts were on the matter.

The night went well. Claire laughed with the banter around the table, flicked some fag butts at Swill for saying she had a big arse, and found herself leaning her head against Pete's shoulder. Claire checked her watch. It was almost time for the pub to close. She needed to get home. Claire looked at Summer, who was in a deep kiss with Dave. Great that made her feel lonelier.

'You know earlier?' said Bovver, leaning over to Claire who sat up with a smile. 'What was it you wanted to chat 'bout?'

'I'll tell you another time. I forgot,' lied Claire. She hated herself for lying, but she wanted to put it off. She couldn't deal with it now.

'Claire. Claire, we should go now' said Summer. She was a little drunk. Claire smiled, and helped the ginger to her feet. Dave steadied her before she fell, and Claire took her hand.

'I'll see you guys later then' said Claire, looking back at the table. Pete gave a smile and a wave and drank some beer. Swill raised his glass, close to tipping the alcohol on himself and burst into song.

'I'm forever blowing bubbles…!' The rest joined in. But Bovver was still using that intense look, which was starting to make her legs turn to jelly. He was quite cute. She smiled a real smile, and he smiled a real smile back, before singing along with his friends. Now Claire led Summer out of the pub.

'Isn't he gorgeous' sighed Summer, leaning her head on Claire's shoulder. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind them. Claire turned, expecting to see Pete or Dave or someone, but instead turned to see the bruised face of Jasper.

'Where you think you going?' he spat. Claire staggered back.

'Excuse me?'

'You not answering any of my calls. And now you go off with these gits.' Claire couldn't remember getting any calls from Jasper. He looked up, and Claire turned. The GSE were lined up outside the Abbey, staring at Jasper. He gave a mocking laugh, and grabbed Claire's wrist hard. She gave a small yelp of surprise and Pete stepped forward.

'What the fuck is wrong with you mate. She finished with you after she found out you were fucking some prossie up a wall'

'Shut up' slurred Jasper; drunken Jasper was a bad sign. The bruises Claire used to have showed drunken Jasper was a bad sign. Claire tugged at her arm.

'Get the hell off me' she said, her voice wavering because of her panic. Something gleamed in his other hand. 'Oh my God' she breathed, eyes wide. Jasper laughed, and waved the knife at the others. Summer staggered sideways, and Jasper yanked Claire from her. Summer was still staggering backwards. Dave ran up to her in a shot, and had her in his arms before she hit the floor. Jasper yanked Claire back further, the knife somewhere between her chest and naval. Claire shut her eyes, biting her lips to try and stop her crying.

'If I can't have her, no one can. She's mine yeah. Not yours. Get ya own.' Suddenly several things happened at once. Claire tugged to get free, as Pete and Bov jumped forward, grabbing Jasper. Claire felt something sharp slice her wrist, and fell on her side, on the cold pavement. Ike and Ned dragged her away from where Bov and Pete were laying into Jasper, as Keith and Swill joined in the fight.

'Cunt!' screamed Swill, sending Jasper some kicks in the gut.

'You know, we never do any one on the deck, but even we have to have exceptions' Claire heard Pete said. Bov laughed. Claire opened her eyes. Bov was literally on top of Jasper, smashing him in the face again and again. Pete was moving towards Claire, a worried look on his face. Something hot and wet trickled down her arm and she glanced down. A long slit had been cut from the top of her wrist, and around to the middle of her arm. She let out a gasp, as Pete knelt down beside her,

'Claire, Claire, look at me.' He took Claire's arm and lifted it to inspect. Claire let out a small hiss. Summer started to scream.

'Don't kick him' she said, moving towards Jasper. She pushed into Bov, who wasn't expecting it, and he fell sideways. Claire looked up at Jasper, his face a bloody mess, his clothes splattered with red. Summer covered her face as Dave pulled her away. Bovver got to his feet, his jaw clenched. Pete jumped up, running over to look at Jasper. Then he let out a groan, and ran a hand over his cropped hair. 'Keith. Get onto your mates. Get them to clean this up.' Claire let the tears run down her face.

'What's wrong with him? Pete? What's wrong with him?' Claire shrugged Ike off as she got to her feet. She tried to move over, but Bov pushed her back.

'Get home Claire' he muttered. His blood covered hands marked her shirt, but she didn't care.

'No. Let go of me! Jasper?'

'Someone get Claire home' People were shouting, more people pouring out the pub. Keith was on the phone, Bov was tugging Claire away from the crowds, Summer was screaming into Dave's chest, and Pete was pacing. Suddenly, Swill was at her side. He grabbed her good arm and pulled her along. He was too strong for her, and no amount of struggling could get him off. Claire didn't notice much, until they were outside her door.

'Key? Where's your fucking key?' His fists were red as well, a panicked look on his face. Claire pulled her key from her bag and pushed it in the lock. Swill put his hand over hers, twisted the key and pushed open the door. The room was cold. Claire flicked on the lights and moved into the living room. Her vision was blurred with tears, as she sat down. Jasper was dead. The men she had had a great night with, had murdered him. There was a loud knocking on the door, and Swill pulled it open. Pete barged in, looking about until his eyes rested on Claire.

'Claire…'

'Get the hell away from me!' she screamed, getting to her feet and moving towards the kitchen. She should tend to her cut. Pete grabbed her arm and spun her into him.

'Claire, listen to me. It was an accident'

'YOU KILLED HIM' she sobbed, thumping his chest uselessly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her arm.

'He tried to stab you' said Swill, pacing about. He rubbed his face, and peeked out of the window.

'You killed J-Jasper…' Claire pulled free and backed off. 'I need Jasper. He's alright really, but I need him' she sniffed, backing into the wall.

'Jasper didn't love you. If he loved you then he would have respected you and treated you well!'

'He did!' Claire yelled back, tears still making her cheeks wet. 'He'd support me'

'I'll support you!'

'I'M PREGNANT' she screamed. Swill looked at her surprised, and Claire sank to the floor, head in her hands. 'I'm pregnant for fuck sakes. Can you support that!?'

* * *

**END NOTES: Come on, how can you not review to that?!**


	7. The truth

**AUTHORS NOTES: Just enjoy the fic (Sorry it's short)**

**I might not be able to write much, as i am having a mvoe night at my friends. But i'm taking all my writing notepads which are full of random green street ideas, so, i will write out a chapter or two during the boring movies (and yes, i'm taking Green Street :P)**

* * *

**Tall Tailless turned to him and said, **_**Do you know what I am?**_

**Wolf was surprised. **_**My pack-brother.**_

_**But do you know what creature I am? What I can do?**_

_**Yes, I know**_**, Wolf replied a little impatiently. He'd always known.**

**Michelle Paver**

**Spirit Walker**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

The truth

Chapter 7

The room went silent. Pete cleared his throat. 'Is it Jasper-?'

'No. Its Bov's fucking baby. Bovver! I shagged Bovver and I'm pregnant! I needed Jasper to help me. He would have known what to do' Claire let it all come out now without shame. 'I'm so-' She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. 'I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. You just beat Jasper to death, and I'm… going to have a baby' Claire fell to her side, the fresh burst of tears making her words hard to hear. 'What the fuck am I going to do?' Swill knelt by her side, pulling her up on his lap.

'Sssh. We'll sort summit out. Does Bov know?' Claire shook her head, still sobbing stupidly into his chest. 'Pete? Where you going?' She heard Swill say. The answer was the slam of a door.

'Oh no' Claire said, sitting up. The blood from her cut was leaking onto the floor. 'Pete, come back!' she called. Swill touched her cheek.

'We'll sort it out, but we 'ave to have a look at that cut of yours first okay?' Claire could tell he was trying to take her mind off things. She nodded, and with his help got to her feet.

* * *

'Bov' called Pete, as he ran across the road. A group of men were dealing with Jasper's body, while Keith directed them. They zipped up the body bag, and heaved it into the back of a dark blue van.

'Pete' he greeted, taking a deep drag of his cigarette. Bovver was leaning against the wall of the Abbey, eyes on the body bag. 'We fucked up. He wasn't supposed to die. We just needed to give 'im a bit of a kick in,' He shook his head. 'How's Claire?'

'You got her pregnant mate.' Silence. Bov's eyes widened.

'W-what?' He stood up straight, standing inches from Pete. 'If you're fucking about mate, then I swear'

'Go see her if you don't believe me. She's at her flat, Swill's with her. He heard it too'

'I can't be a dad Pete!' he said, sounding panicked. Bovver backed off, dropping the fag and running his hands through his hair. 'She can't be right. Nah, this can't be for real.' Before Pete could say much else, Bovver was setting off at a run in the direction Pete had come from.

* * *

It sounded like the door was being hammered down. Claire and Swill were in the kitchen and Swill was just finishing stitching up Claire's cut.

'Thanks Swill' she sniffed. 'Where'd you learn to stitch like this anyway?' she asked, trying for a bit of conversation.

'I watched you didn't I' he smiled. 'When you fixed up Ned's hand, I just done what you did.' With a frown, he moved into the living room where the knocking sounded. Claire dabbed the antiseptic cloth once more on her now stitched cut, and put it in the sink. Bov charged in.

'What's this you been saying about being pregnant?' Claire slid off the chair.

'I guess Pete told you' she said.

'Is it true?' Bov was breathing hard, staring at her expectantly.

'Yes it's true. Somehow, I don't think three tests lie!'

'Are you sure it's mine…' Swill put his hand on Bov's shoulder.

'Come on mate, ask her tomorrow. She needs rest.' Bov shook him off.

'Are you sure it's mine?'

'I've not had sex with Jasper for three months!' Claire protested. 'So yes, it's fucking yours!' Bovver shook his head, and moved into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, biting his nails. He shook his head.

'Are you going to keep it?'

'Only…' Claire sighed. 'Only if you want me to.' Claire looked up him, as she leaned against the doorway. 'Well?' Bov looked at his hands, and then up at her.

'My mum was a prostitute before she died,' he said. Claire frowned, but listened anyway. 'On one of her nights out, she fell pregnant with me. She didn't want me at all. But she didn't go for an abortion, or give me away. So I don't want to turn my back on the kid.' Bov met her eyes. 'So…' he said slowly. 'I think you should keep it. Don't throw it away or nowt. It's part of us now. We have to live with it.' Claire nodded. 'I still wish yous had told me' he continued. 'Instead of having Pete tell me.'

'I didn't want Pete to tell you' moaned Claire, rubbing her eyes. 'I was going to, but I could never get round to it. I thought you'd hate me.'

'Nah, I'm guessing it was as much my mistake as yours. I should have been more careful.' Bov reasoned. Claire nodded, leaning into Swill as he gave her a one armed hug. Bov got to his feet.

'I should go and help the others with the body' he murmured. Claire wiped her eyes.

'Bov.' The man stopped and turned. 'What are they going to do with Jasper?' Bov gave a sigh, and looked her in the face.

'I honestly don't know' he said. He gave a small smile, and Claire returned it before he walked out. She sighed and leaned against Swill.

'That went well I guess' she said. Swill squeezed her gently, before moving to lock the door.

'You get some sleep darlin'. I'll stay here until morning, alright?' Claire nodded.

'Thanks Swill. You're a really good friend.'

'It's alright' he said, settling down on the sofa and pulling out his phone. Claire watched him for a moment, before going into her bedroom. Claire didn't have a good sleep that night. At first she wouldn't drop off, so she listening to the murmur of Swill as he spoke on the phone. Hours later, when sleep finally came to her, her dreams were filled with horrible things, mostly Jasper coming after her. She woke up, gasping, tears in her eyes.

'Swill' she called out. No one answered. 'Swill?' Claire called a little louder. Her door creaked open, and he stood in the doorway.

'Yeah?'

'Can you sit with me please' she asked, her voice a whisper. Swill moved into the room, and shut the door behind him, leaving them in darkness again. Claire felt her bed go down as he sat on the covers and wrapped an arm around her. 'Just talk to me' she said, leaning against him and shutting her eyes 'until I fall asleep.' She hoped she didn't sound stupid. Swill was quiet for a moment, as he got comfy.

'When I was a young lad, I almost drowned' he began. 'My life didn't flash before me eyes like people say it does. Instead, I felt really calm, and warm, after all the panic and thrashing 'bout was over. I knew I was going to die. An' it felt good. Me dad pulled me out and I didn't have a scratch or nothing. I may not seem it, but I do believe in certain things, like the afterlife and stuff. Once we die, it aint the end.'

* * *

Weeks went by. Everything was pretty much a blur for Claire. Sometimes, people would ask where he was, and Claire would say he left her for another woman and moved abroad, unexpectedly. Often, Claire would wake up from nightmares where Jasper was coming after her with a knife, but he was covered in blood, his pulped face melting… Claire sat up in bed, her damp hair stuck to her face as usual. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and moved into the bathroom. She turned the light on, and turned the cold tap on. Claire gazed into the mirror, the bags still deep under her eyes. Sometimes, the children at the primary school would ask why she was a panda. She chuckled softly, before wetting her face. After drying her face, she moved back into the bedroom, and gazed into the full length mirror, gazing at her stomach. Summer vaguely remembered what happened with Jasper, and she was still to upset to mention anything. They talked a lot about the baby, and names. Bov said he didn't mind what the baby was called. Summer and Dave were now officially, for real dating, which left Claire feeling very cold and lonely. She was leaning more and more on Swill now. He was so nice, like the older brother Claire never had. Pete came around every now and again, but he had recently got another girlfriend. Claire was ashamed of herself, as whenever she thought about it, her stomach twisted in jealously. A tear escaped her eye. Where had it all gone wrong? A couple of months ago, she was happily engaged, and now… She didn't dare think about it.

When outside her flat, she put on a mask, made herself someone else, so she could hide. Hide the truth. Hide how much she hated herself. The children in her reception class didn't seem to notice, but would get frustrated when they were telling her something and her mind would go to another place. What would her child look like? What colour hair would she or he have? Claire shook her head, looking down at her stomach. There was a child growing inside her, part of her. She would never dream of turning her back on any child, and the thought of Bov's mum made her sick. Claire moved away from the mirror, and pulled a pair of jogging bottoms on. She pulled her blue jumped over her head and left her bedroom. Breakfast wasn't anything good; a couple of slices of toast and an orange juice. Claire kept thinking of the baby, and then thinking of Bov, which would lead to thoughts of Pete, and then to thoughts of his new girlfriend; and that would lead to her stomach twisting in jealously again.

Her back door creaked open, and Summer came in, holding a small carrier bag.

'Morning' she smiled. Her auburn hair was drawn up into a bun today, her yellow summer dress flowing freely. She looked as radiant as ever. Claire wondered numbly if she had ever looked like that, before all her problems, before she even met Jasper. Probably not, she thought.

'Morning' Claire replied, putting her plate and glass in the sink and turning the tap on. Summer sat down, a frown on her face.

'You look ill.'

'I'm fine' Claire said. She was close to loosing it. Too many people cared, too many people were asking questions. Summer seemed to sense this, and changed the subject.

'I brought a DVD around. Maybe we could have a girlie night in?' she asked, smiling. Claire dried her hands on a tea towel and opened the bag. The DVD was Music & Lyrics, her favourite. She smiled, and hugged Summer. Tears stung her eyes once more that day, but this time she let them flow. Summer stood up, and hugged her tightly.

'Aw, come on now.' She soothed. Claire sniffed, her eyes red.

'It's just everything's been getting to me lately,' she sobbed. Summer guided her into the living room and sat them down on the sofa. Claire rubbed her eyes and sniffed again.

'It's okay. You know you can tell me anything.'

'I keep having nightmares about Jasper. He keeps coming at me, going for my stomach' she shook her head. 'I hate being alone. When you're with Dave, I get Swill to come around. When he is busy, I get Pete to come.' she sighed, and rubbed her eyes. 'I hate being lone. I even had Ned here last Tuesday for a bit, but he was hardly the best company.' Claire shook her head. 'Can we put on the movie now?' Summer nodded.

'Sure hunny' she said, going back into the kitchen for the DVD. She came back, and got down on the floor to work the DVD Player. Claire wiped her eyes and smiled.

'I have a little treat as well' she ssaid, going into the kitchen. Claire opened the freezer, and pulled out a tub of mint ice cream. She grabbed two big spoons and moved into the living room. Summer pressed play on the movie, and the two women sat down on the sofa, and opened the ice cream.

* * *

Claire gazed at the end credits, biting her bottom lip. 'What're you thinking about?' asked Summer, resting back on the sofa and yawning.

'About leaving.' Claire replied truthfully. Summer sat up.

'Why?'

'I can't stay here. I need to get away.'

'Well, how long are you thinking.'

'I… when the baby is one.' Summer got to her feet, eyes wide.

'That's like two years Claire!' Claire cringed. It did seem like a long time. 'What if something happens here that you miss?' Claire raised her eyebrows, and Summer let out a small growl. 'You can't go Claire!'

'Summer. Listen to me. You're my best friend. I promise I'll come back. I'm hardly going to leave you forever' she reassured.

'But, when are you going?' she demanded. Claire sighed.

'Tomorrow.'

'TOMORROW!' screeched Summer. 'Weren't you going to tell me?'

'I was. It was a last minute decision. Please don't make this any harder then it is' Claire sighed, picking up the tub and spoons and moving into the kitchen. Summer followed her.

'Claire, promise me you'll ring'

'And write and send you presents' Claire promised, turning off the tap and drying her hands. When she turned around, Summer hugged her tightly.

'I just wished you'd told me sooner.'

'You know I hate the fuss' Claire murmured. The two women broke apart, both with tears in their eyes. 'I'll miss you'

'I'll miss you too.'

* * *

**END NOTES: So, she'****s leaving, but it isn't the end! (I assure you)**


	8. Goodbye and Hello

**AUTHORS NOTES: Well, here is the last chapter :( I am sooooooooo sorry that it is soooooooo short! But after writing this for three weeks, i'm out of idea's for the last chapter, which kind of crappes it down a litte.**

**But, don't fear. I shall have number 2 up by Monday.**

**I have just finished writing Chapter 4 of the next story, and i have written a total of 3 chapters for my Bov/OC fanfic**

**But you might not see that for a while yet. It's on my upstairs computer, and that has no internet, so i need to buy a floppy disc! x I love you guys so much, i really do. I will have a couple more 'chapters' to upload on this story, which is basically credits and pictures of who i imagained as my characters. Feel free to tell me who you thought they looked like in your mind!**

**Claire xxx**

* * *

**Tilly! Whatever's the matter?**

**He's gone! He's gone!**

**Who?**

**The bear! He's gone!**

**Never mind, Tilly, sweetheart. Don't cry, darling. Bears can't live in houses with people, can they, teddy? That sort of thing only happens in story books. Look Tilly, Teddy's nodding. And he knows all about bears, don't you, Teddy?**

**Yes. Teddy knows **_**everything.**_

**Raymond Briggs**

**The Bear.**

Claire Roberts: Some tears never dry

Goodbye and hello

Chapter 8

Everything was set. Her things were packed, and in her car. She had quit her job at the primary school, and said goodbye to the crying kids; Miss Smith would now be taking over. And her phone was ringing yet again. Summer had announced the news to the guys that morning, and all day her phone had been ringing, with people trying to persuade her to stay. 'Hello?'

'Claire.' It was Pete. Again. 'I'm coming round'

'I'm about to go!' she sighed.

'I'll just be a minute.' He replied. The phone cut off. Claire rolled her eyes and pocketed her mobile. She dragged the last suitcase into the hallway, and out into the sun outside. She flung it into the boot with everything else and looked up when she heard footsteps. She slammed the boot shut. 'Don't you have a girlfriend to go to?' she asked, a slight edge of jealousy in her voice. Pete shook his head. 'What's her name, Amanda?'

'Claire. Don't be like that. She finished me the other day anyway.' he shrugged. There was a moment pause, as Claire tried to hide a smug smile. 'You don't have to go' protested Pete, looking at her.

'Yes I do. I need some me time.'

'Almost two years away is a lot of me time.'

'Please Pete. Don't make this harder.' Claire replied, moving around him to shut the door to her flat. She locked the door, and moved back to her car. He looked so vulnerable as he gazed at her. 'I'll come back. I promise.' Her eyes never left his face. Before she knew what was happening, Pete had her pressed softly against the side of her car, his lips against hers. Claire relaxed against him, her arms moving around his neck. Claire pulled away, with a sigh. 'You're making it harder' she said with a small laugh. She paused, and then murmured. 'Wait for me.'

'I'll wait forever' he replied. Claire moved from him, and pulled open her car door. She looked back at him, before pulling open the door and climbing in. She started the engine, before pulling away from the curb. Pete watched hopelessly, as she drove off, and around the corner. Away from this life.

Swill chugged another glass of beer, and placed his empty glass down. Everyone was quiet. 'Bit boring, init' he said. Summer nodded, sipping her cola. Her cheeks were flushed and there was an utterly depressed look on her face.

'I can't believe she would just go like that,' she moaned, draining her glass of cola in one and slamming it on the table. Terry leaned over the bar with a sigh.

'She'll be back before you know it,' he smiled. Summer nodded.

'I know, but I still wish she hadn't gone at all. We could have all helped with the baby,' There was a murmur of agreement from the guys. Pete had broken the news of her pregnancy last night, and, even though Bovver was reluctant, he told them who the father was.

'Two years is a long time,' sighed Pete, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 'I might head home for the night.' Pete picked up a couple of empty glasses and took them over to the bar. Summer glanced at her watch and groaned. 'I have to go. I promised my sister I would baby-sit.' She got to her feet, kissed Dave goodbye and manoeuvred her way out the Abbey. The guys fell into gloomier silence.

'Well, at least we have a match tomorrow,' said Swill, in an attempt to cheer them up. He did, a little.

'Liverpool, here we come' smiled Ned. Swill chucked a peanut at him, and it bounced off his head. Ned flicked a fag butt back.

'Your round, Ike' said Bov, handing him his empty glass. Ike got to his feet, pulled a £10 note from his pocket and moving to the bar. Pete sat back in his chair, his phone in his hands.

'It's a bit late for her to ring you' Dave told him. Pete nodded, and pocketed the mobile.

'At this we can let out all our stress tomorrow!' said Ned. Swill smiled, and got to his feet to use the toilet. As he moved past Ned, he flicked off his cap and ruffled his hair. 'Fuck off!' scowled Ned, fixing his hat back in place and then giving Swill a light kick in the direction of the toilets. Chat came gradually, and after a couple more rounds, they decided to call it a night.

'Meet you in the car park of the station' Pete told them, as they filed out the Abbey. It was a warm night, the clouds rippled in the pink sky. Bovver lit up a fag, taking a deep drag and blowing out. Pete could tell he was still thinking about Claire, and the news that was revealed only a couple of weeks before. Suddenly, out of the darkness of the street, a group of men sauntered forwards. Pete looked up, his narrowed to try and work out who it was. The match wasn't until tomorrow, and anyhow, there were too many of them to be the Liverpool boys. The GSE lined themselves together, eyes on the other group. One of the men stepped forward into the light of the street lamp.

'Evening boys' smiled Tommy Hatcher, his eyes on Pete.

* * *

**END NOTES:** **Well... OMGWTFTOMMYHATCHER!**


End file.
